This invention relates generally to light emitting diode devices and apparatus; more specifically, it relates to improvements in lens caps and housings receiving and mounting light emitting diodes (LEDs).
In the past, such lens caps have been rounded or curved throughout their cross section, in order to conform to the cross sections of LEDs. In certain instances, it is desirable to employ lends caps of polygonal cross section; however, no way was known to accomplish this in the unusually advantageous manner as now afforded by the invention, providing desired luminosity which does not deteriorate near cap corners. and also providing ease of connection of the cap to, and disconnection of the cap from an LED housing attachable to a display panel. In this regard, a row of rectangular or square LED lens caps, is much more desirable on certain devices then circular cross section caps.